


Logan, Wolverine, características psicológicas

by lslauri



Category: Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: F/M, James Howlett - Freeform, Logan - Freeform, Wolverine - Freeform, caracteristicas, psicologico
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lslauri/pseuds/lslauri
Summary: Tá mais pra uma descrição do que pra uma fanfic, mas eu acho importante esclarecer quem é o Wolverine no qual baseio minhas fics, sabe? Tentar desvincular do Wolverine "Jackman" do cinema, uma vez que ele demorou alguns filmes para realmente encarnar o personagem. Um personagem que desde 1968 foi criado e vinha sendo maturado ;) Espero que gostem!





	Logan, Wolverine, características psicológicas

Nas minhas andanças pela net, visitei uma homepage muito legal sobre o Wolvie, que deixava a seguinte mensagem: Somos seres compostos por duas partes, uma positiva e outra negativa; em todos os momentos de nossa vida, lutamos para que os nossos demônios não se apossem de nosso lado bom. Sempre que estamos frente aos outros, tentamos aprisionar esse lado irracional. Mas parece que ele cresce cada vez mais, quando aprisionado; o que não seria de se estranhar, uma vez que se não dermos vazão a ele, então estamos criando uma imensa "panela de pressão interior" que em algum momento pode explodir...  
Por isso, ficamos fascinados com personagens como Wolverine. Ele é a manifestação desse "lado obscuro" que tentamos esconder dos outros, mas que sabemos muito bem, como é e onde se encontra...  
Lendo a edição Extra: origem da Arma-X, fiquei muito chocada... no início é mostrado um pouco da "vida" de Logan. Isso me deixou pensativa. Fiquei ainda mais apaixonada por seu interior... Ele é um ser tão consciente de seus defeitos e erros, que não se acha digno de nada e de ninguém...  
Vou transcrever as falas do Wolverine nas 4 primeiras páginas dessa HQ, ok? Essa HQ foi escrita antes de ORIGENS e, portanto, Logan ainda não sabia sobre seu passado ;)  
Ele está olhando pela janela do local e vendo o lado de fora, com um clima bem carregado.  
"PRÓLOGO  
A tempestade tá chegando. E é das grandes. A maior. A que eu tava procurando.  
Tá na hora de escrever pra casa...   
...fazer as pazes com alguém.  
"querida mãezinha... sua bruxa deformada... o segredo tá revelado.  
Assinado: teu filhote de pata peluda."  
Hah! Como se eu soubesse quem foi minha mãe.  
Bom, todo mundo tem que ter uma.  
Tô falando de segredos. Eu tenho um monte. Às vezes, é difícil esconder...  
...mas até que eu consigo.   
Alguns têm os segredos estampados na cara. Esses são logo descobertos. E acabam pendurados no anzol de alguém.  
Mas cê só é fisgado se engole a isca, certo?   
Talvez.  
Eu consigo meter seis balas numa moeda...  
...quando minha mão não tá tremendo.   
Eu acertei um babaca...   
...por causa da tremedeira.   
Azar meu. Fui afastado por causa disso... aposentado precocemente.  
(no fundo desses escritos aparece um documento: devido à natureza violenta do aposentado. Cautela extrema é recomendada em qualquer interação subsequente. Relatório 4 de 4.  
Sumário do relatório do incidente com arma de fogo. Logan número 1726 1306 Ont. Trabalhador A.7 sofreu ferimento crítico na cabeça com calibre 38. Entrada pela têmpora esquerda.  
Número 1726 1306 Ontário DEPOIS de pesquisa de 4 meses.  
LOGAN (1726 1306 Ont.) sugere fortemente comportamento maníaco e possível auto destrutividade agravada por abuso crônico de álcool.   
Preocupação mórbida com a atual histeria "mutante".  
Uma licença é recomendável. Medidas alternativas: demissão do serviço.)  
Tô passando as noites no Profecia. O hotel é pra cristãos que caíram em desgraça.   
Eu não tenho religião, mas menti pra entrar.   
É gratuito.  
Pros desgraçados.  
Por isso...   
...acho que tô qualificado.  
Profecia é parte do Apocalipse.   
Sabia disso?   
Eu, não.   
Um bebum no corredor me contou.   
Logo em seguida, ele cuspiu.   
E, depois, arrotou.   
Tô pensando em me mudar.  
É. Vou pegar o ônibus das oito pra Yukon.   
Mas, antes, tenho umas contas pra acertar...  
Lá no Klondike... onde ninguém... me conhece...  
Eu vou tá livre...  
do que vai acontecer.  
É...  
vou...  
mesmo...  
Já se sentiu como um rato?  
Naquelas gaiolas giratórias?  
Correndo, e correndo, e correndo...  
...sem chegar a lugar nenhum?  
À lugar...  
...nenhum...  
...a não ser...  
...às trevas.  
E os sonhos...  
...de morte...  
...nos quartos...  
...do Profecia.  
AAHH!   
É a mesma coisa toda noite.  
Mãos de adaga...  
...dor...ossos...e sangue.  
Fedor e...  
HORROR.  
A tempestade tá chegando.  
Que nem o pinguço disse...  
...o Apocalipse. Quando todos os segredos são revelados e as fugas acabam.  
Inferno...  
...o inferno tá chegando.  
FIM DO PRÓLOGO"  
Por aí você pode perceber como ele é complexo, de certo modo, assim como todos nós...  
Ele luta para fugir daquilo que ele é. Criando uma personalidade "de quem não se importa com nada, nem com ninguém", mas, na verdade, é ele quem mais se importa. E, por isso, se preocupa tanto. Existe um medo intrínseco de perda, seja por sua condição, quase imortal, seja pela extensa lista de inimigos que procurarão atingi-lo matando aqueles a quem ele ama...  
Creio que todo o psicológico dele pode ser resumido no que Xavier disse, antes de ser levado para Xiar, por Lilandra; no desenho animado: "Wolverine... solitário, encontrou uma família. Um bruto selvagem, encontrou dignidade. Cético, você encontrou a fé!". Ele também encontrou uma família auto suficiente, capaz de se defender dos ataques inimigos e, se possível, dar o troco!  
Será que não foi por esse medo interior de perda que ele escolheu, dentre todas as mulheres que poderia, Jean Grey? Seja pela certeza do desinteresse dela, seja pela grandeza de sua mutação. Ele sabe que seria algo impossível e, portanto, seguro...  
Antes de ingressar para os X-men, ele estava perdido, quando viu que se encaixava em algo; que podia ser útil de alguma forma, ele se encontrou. E creio que essa é a nossa missão no mundo. Tentarmos fazer parte de algum grupo ou associação na qual nos sintamos bem e onde possamos desenvolver todo o nosso potencial como ser infinito que somos...  
Sem, contudo, descuidar desse nosso lado obscuro, que é tão nítido pra nós quanto a luz do dia. O importante, a meu ver, não é tentar suprimir esse lado, pois como já falado, ele pode explodir. Mas construir uma atividade onde ele possa dar sua vazão e onde, ao mesmo tempo, possamos ser melhores do que ontem.  
É isso aí! Espero que tenha gostado ;)


End file.
